Galactic Risk
by Shinen no Hikari
Summary: This begins in TPM  expect sequel . An event  that will remain undisclosed  happened in the distant past to change EVERYTHING! And very little Will the chosen one choose right this time or will things remain the same? come in and find out. note: no OCs
1. prologue

AN: This is my first Star Wars fic and it's this short for a reason, the next chapter is a whole lot longer than this comparatively.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

_**Prologue**_

* * *

The Tatooine suns were beating down upon the stands of Mos Espa, the blistering heat so intense that any foreigner would have been cooked alive in little to no time at all; however, to a native who had been raised in the light of the twin suns even the shadows of the heat that existed in the arena brought a slight welcome feeling of nostalgia. It had been a millennium since he had visited Tatooine and it would be a week longer before he would be able to visit his home world in person; longer still if his plans failed, though with it being a plan just shy of four thousand years in the making, and a decade and a half for this portion alone he certainly hoped that it would not fail. For now though he contented himself to watch the current pod races as the current leader and crowd favorite Sebulba shot through the winners arch shortly followed by his personal favorite the young human Anakin Skywalker.

He watched as the racers shot into Arch canyon before decelerating to better navigate the channel; and how when they exited it Anakin made a thrust which put him closer to the front from his new third place position. He watched as the front three approached Metta Drop, almost dead even with each other. Finally, he continued to watch as the Dug flashed his exhaust into the pods of his rivals for the lead sending them hurtling into the cliff face. He shook his head, it seemed today would not be the day young Anakin finished let alone won his first race. 'At least his fate had not been as dire as the now late Rimkar. Patience Anakin you will know victory and freedom soon enough,' he thought to himself as he literally vanished from the crowd.

* * *

AN: I assure you this first story has no OCs in it so far and I doubt it will later on but I'm not sure, regardless I want to see if you can guess who the mystery person is.


	2. Jedi Politics

AN: Well here's another chapter. This story will come along fairly quickly, I hope.

**Disclaimer: still own nothing. I don't even own jack.**

****

_**Jedi Politics**_

A knock on the door of his room brought him out of his meditations.

"Master Antilles," a young Eerin Bant said from the other side of the door, "Chancellor Valorum has requested an audience with the council regarding the situation on Naboo, which has been accepted by Master Windu, and so meeting has been called." She continued getting slightly nervous towards the end.

"Thank you, padawan Bant," the jedi master said as he was exiting his room draping his black cloak around his shoulders, "Give my regards to Master Tahl, for me."

"Yes, master I will do as such." Eerin bowed before continuing to other errands she had to run for the council.

Master Antilles continued down the halls of the jedi temple in his black robes contemplating the first time he had donned similar robes during his first trip to Coruscant so many millennia ago, or was it decades from now? 'I guess either would suffice from a certain point of view, hm.' He chuckled to himself at the last few words.

As he entered the turbolift that would take him to the council chambers he began to abruptly shift his thinking to his plans for the coming events, 'it would be simple to deal with Palpatine now, but he already has too much influence. It would make things look suspicious. I guess I'll have to settle for delaying and altering his plans as much as possible for now.' He quickly cut off that train of thought as the turbolift doors opened to the lobby of the council chambers which he walked though taking his seat, one of the two closest to the door.

He glanced around the room at his fellow masters. First, the lifelong members themselves, which included ,other than himself, Master Windu the council master, Master Yoda the current grand master of the order, Master Koon, and Master Poof. Next, were the long-term members, which consisted of Master Koth, Master Tiin, Master Bilapa, and Master Piel. Finally, there were the limited term members chosen specifically for this situation, which consisted of Master Gallia, as well as Master Yaddle, and Master Mundi. As he was contemplating the experience of each of the masters three more individuals entered the room.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi were led into the room by Chancellor Valorum. The Chancellor began speaking as he and the jedi were situated on the mosaic circle, "Esteemed members of the Jedi Council thank you for accepting my request for an audience to discuss an answer to the situation surrounding Naboo."

"Noted your gratitude is. With your request you will proceed, hm?" Master Yoda stated in sighting the Chancellor to continue and get straight to the point.

"As you wish Master Jedi. I request that you send Master Jinn and his padawan learner to negotiate a treaty that would put an end to this dreadful blockade initiated by the Trade Federation." Valorum requested.

"Do you not believe this body capable of organizing and assigning its own missions to its own teams of jedi?" Master Mundi asked in a slight tone of indignation.

"I mean no disrespect-" Valorum began rebutting.

"But, you do. Obvious it is that your own council keep you in this matter." Master Yoda countered.

"It seems you've already made your decision on this situation, and have only come to this council as a formality, or that if this situation goes wrong you will be able to shift the blame from yourself." Master Windu added in displaying his open distrust of politicians, something which most jedi shared in.

As the Chancellor began growing paler and paler in the corner he had been backed into Master Antilles felt that he had to step in on his behave, "I believe that we are getting ahead of ourselves, my fellow councilors. It is part of our job on this council to guide the Chancellor in his actions, not to criticize those that he may make preemptively. He appears to have simply and overzealously over prepared for this meeting, is all. In all honesty I do believe that the Chancellor has made a fine choice for ambassadors, which brings me to another issue entirely, but first things first, I'm sure the Chancellor is very busy, and our ambassadors also will need to prepare for this mission, so what is the final verdict? Grand Master? Master of the Order?"

With a sigh Master Windu began a vote, "All in favor of a team of ambassadors being sent to Naboo, and that team consisting of Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi?" he received a room full of "I's" prompting Mace to continue, "Very well then the Chancellor's decision has been approved and will be carried out. We expect you to be ready to leave by the end of the day. May the Force be with you."

"Yes, Master." Qui-Gon responded before bowing and escorting his apprentice from the chambers.

"Thank you your honors. Now if you will excuse me, the senate will be meeting shortly, and so I must take my leave." And the Chancellor departed the chambers as well.

"Now more to say have you Master Antilles?" the Grand Master inquired.

"Yes, Grand Master," Antilles began, "Padawan Kenobi has grown exponentially under the tutelage of Master Jinn, and while I still believe there is much for him to learn, I believe he would be better served learning such through the instruction of a padawan of his own rather than through further study under Master Jinn."

"The Jedi Trials nominating him for, you are. Ready for them think you?" Yoda questioned.

"He is admittedly a very skilled member of the order, but is he not a little young for such a responsibility?" Adi Gallia questioned in concern for the padawan's safety.

"A padawan is a great responsibility. Even if he is accepted as a knight would it truly be wise to give him such responsibility so soon after his knighting?" Ki-Adi Mundi inquired.

Mace glanced around the room looking for any possible agreement to Master Antilles claims, "Well I seems that your proposition has received little support from this council. Perhaps it is not yet time for young Kenobi to be knighted, though I do recognize that Obi-Wan does have exceptional skills for a guardian of his age." Master Windu added in a discouraged fashion.

"I figured I would get such a response as I have today, and so I wish to propose a solution. I wish to join Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi on this mission to Naboo to act as an observer and draw up a full report on Obi-Wan's progress and skills as a jedi, which can be used by this council to form a more substantial idea of his preparation for these trials." Master Antilles suggested, prepared for his plans failure.

"A wise suggestion. It would be foolish for us to make and ignorant ruling on this matter due to a lack of information." Saesee Tiin wisely interjected.

"I still believe that Kenobi is too young for such a responsibility." Adi Gallia repeated.

"I agree with Master Gallia. I doubt Kenobi is experienced enough for a task as difficult as the trials." Depa Bilapa added.

"Let us vote upon this decision. All in favor?" Mace demanded calling for a vote: Yaddle, Saesee, Ki-adi, Mace, Master Antilles, Poof, and Plo Koon announced their agreement. "Those opposed?" Depa, Adi, Eeth Koth, and Evan Piell, "What say you Grand Master the final decision falls to you?"

"Hm, concerned with this mission I am, and no harm such observations will create. Agree to this I do."

"Thank you Grand Master. Now I have one more-"

"Wait your next issue can, until return from this mission you do, sense do I." Yoda cut him off.

"I feel that while the issue you wish to propose is of a dire nature, it is unlikely it will be fixed within this meeting today and the mission you need to prepare is likely going to be more dangerous, than it is expected to be. You should go prepare, as well as inform Qui-Gon of your addition to his party." Mace added.

Master Antilles set his mouth to a slight frown, "If that is your choice then I will respect your wishes, and take my leave. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you." Mace repeated for the council as Antilles took his leave as the council continued discussing other matters.

AN: I still assure you that there is not yet an OC. Let's see if you can guess who the new jedi is. There are plenty of clues in this chapter. So until next time.


	3. Negotiations, Ironic no?

**AN:** Another consistent update. Hooray for me. But don't expect it to keep up, I've been having a tough time with the next chapter. Also I find it odd that there are so few reviews for this story, oh well it's still young.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, I barely own this storyline if I do own that it is which I doubt, oh well. Then again with the way Lucas runs things I could probably get this published… Nah at least not this one.**

_**Negotiations (Ironic…No)**_

The small, red, republic cruiser shot out of hyperspace towards the fleet of lucrehulk battleships oof the Trade Federation which comprised the blockade around Naboo. The pilot and copilot in the blocky cockpit were swiftly moving their hands over the controls, occasionally glancing nervously back at the two shadows standing in the doorway, one dressed in simple tans and browns while the other wore robes so dark they blended into the shadows that the two figures stood within. They were waiting on instructions from the ambassadors as Nute Gunray, his ever present scowl in place, waiting upon their intentions over the comm channel.

"Captain."

The cruiser captain turned slightly in her seat to acknowledge the tan robed figure, "Yes sir?"

"Tell them we wish to board at once."

"Yes sir." The captain said before turning and facing Gunray on the screen. "With all due respect, Viceroy, the ambassadors of the Supreme Chancellor have requested to board at immediately."  
Gunray nodded quickly, "Yes, yes, Captain of course. We would be happy to receive the ambassadors at their convenience."

The screen went black, and the Captain hesitated, glancing back at the figures behind her, "Sir?"

"Proceed, Captain," Qui-Gon Jinn said, before returning to the passengers cabin.

Master Antilles approached the captain bending low, and whispering just so that both her and her copilot could hear him, "A word of warning, Captain, as soon as we are on board keep your shields up, and be prepared to leave at slightest sign of hostility or betrayal." He left before the Captain could comment.

"Yes…sir." The Captain said to his retreating back confused and more nervous than before.

As Master Antilles entered the cabin he heard Obi-Wan question his master on whether or not they were going to board the Trade Federation's flag ship.

"The Viceroy will meet with us." Qui-Gon responded to him before contemplatively glancing at his padawan. Then he glanced out of the viewport and asking, "Why Naboo, do you think, my young apprentice? Why blockade this particular planet, when there are so many to choose from, most larger and more likely to feel the effects of such an action?" Obi-Wan said nothing in response though he too felt it was odd.

Qui-Gon hesitated a moment longer, thinking the matter through, then said, "Come let us be off." Leading his padawan and Master Antilles from the cabin, through the bowels of the ship to the main hatch, waited for the light to turn green, and released the locking bar so that the ramp could lower. Raising their hoods to conceal their faces before stepping into the light.

A protocol droid-who introduce itself as TC-14-met them and escorted them to a meeting room. The droid took them from the bay down a series of hallways to an empty conference room and motioned them inside, "I hope your honored sirs will be comfortable here." The tinny voice reverberated, "My master will be with you shortly."

The droid turned and exited the room, the door sealing behind it. Qui-Gon watched it go before turning and joining his padawan at the viewport and watched the magnificent planet below through the maze of Federation ships, while Master Antilles relaxed in a chair at the table, his fingers intertwined in his lap, as he glanced around the room casually.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said after a moment's contemplation of the planet below.

"Hm, in a sense your feelings are well placed." Master Antilles stated understanding one thing that Obi-Wan may be sensing.

Qui-Gon glanced at both jedi in slight contemplation before adding his own two cents, "Really, I don't sense anything."

Obi-Wan nodded, "It's not about here, master. It's not about this mission. It's something…elsewhere. Something elusive…"

Master Antilles countered, "You claim this sense to be elusive, yet still you are quick to claim where it is not. Perhaps you are being alerted because while it may not be about here, it is in fact about this mission. This could also explain its elusive nature, being that you are looking for it in the wrong place."

The other master scowled slightly at talk of the future and distant events before placing his hand on his apprentice's shoulder, "Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration on the here and now, where it belongs. As for you, Master Antilles, Obi-Wan is my apprentice and I would appreciate my own teaching of him."

"Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future."

"But not at the expense of the present." Qui-Gon waited until Obi-Wan had turned to him, "Be mindful of the living Force my young apprentice."

"My apologies Master Jinn, I meant no disrespect to your teachings, in fact I respect and agree highly with your views on the living Force. In fact I fear that the order's obsession with what is beyond their sight may well be their undoing." Master Antilles declared gravely.

This worried Qui-Gon greatly, "What do you mean the undoing of the order?"

Master Antilles began "hypothetically", "Let us say in the next few years the council discovers the existence of a sith lord but they do not know where it is. So the council searches and true to their character they try to see beyond themselves, into the future, out into the universe, yet they still cannot find this sith lord for they've become blind to their present time and place where the sith truly has taken up residence leading the galaxy. By the time the order learns the truth it is too late and the order falls. Of course this is not to say you should outright ignore the future. This I fear may lead to your own personal demise. Say you are dueling a sith marauder in a cramped hall and eventually an equally cramped room. He's using a form of Juyo enveloping himself in the force, and you've focused entirely on Ataru which is far less effective in such tight spaces. There is a small lull in the combat created by a laser barrier. You drop deep into meditation to reconnect with the force and reenergize yourself. While in your meditation you feel a warning from the force about a near future occurrence, yet you ignore it to focus on the present. You are defeated in combat having ignored information that could have saved you. Of course this is all simply hypothetical seeing as you've already been convinced to take up Makashi to supplement your Ataru in your spare time, as well as force valor, and fighting sight. All of these could potentially prevent such a situation."

"That is a very disturbing situation you have described; however, I can see it has its merits, so I shall take this council to heart. Thank you." Qui-Gon replied begrudgingly.

"Neither of those hypothetical's are possible! The sith no longer exist. They are a myth, a legend simply used to scare younglings into proper performance." Obi-Wan countered incredulously.

Master Antilles grew more serious than either jedi had ever seen him as he glanced at Obi-Wan over his intertwined fingers, "The sith are far from a myth. A sith lord killed my mother and corrupted my father who eventually died saving my life from him. My first master was killed by a sith, who then in a later duel took my right hand. Another tortured my son who had idolized his torturer before the man's fall, he then attempted to hunt down his own parents, killed my wife, and attempted to corrupt the woman who had once loved his long deceased younger brother. They killed my great-grandson, and nearly corrupted his son. I've slain more sith than I care to remember. Do not assume that they do not exist simply because of their inactivity, that would be a mistake." He then muttered under his breath too low for his fellows to hear, "Though hopefully I can prevent these atrocities."

"My condolences Master, I did not know of your misfortunes." Obi-Wan replied dejectedly though slightly intrigued by the situations he described. He thought the order viewed such attachments as forbidden. He gazed out of the viewport again before changing the topic, "How do you think the viceroy will deal with the Supreme Chancellor's demands?"

Qui-Gon gave an easy shrug, "These Federation types are cowards. They will not be hard to persuade. The negotiations will be short."

Master Antilles heaved a deep sigh, "I certainly hope as much." He said agreeing partially with Qui-Gon, but at the same time sounding doubtful.

After about an hour of waiting Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had each taken a seat across from one another at the conference table, "Is it customary for Nemoidians to make their guests wait this long?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Before he could receive an answer TC-14 returned with refreshments, which were placed before the jedi and sipped from. Qui-Gon nodded to the droid then looked at Obi-Wan, "I sense an unusual amount of maneuvering for something as trivial as this trade dispute. I sense fear as well."

"As I said there is more to this than you would expect." Master Antilles reiterated.

"Perhaps-" Obi-Wan began before they felt a disturbance in the force causing Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to leap to their feet igniting their lightsabers. The droid backpedaled muttering apologies.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked his master.

Qui-Gon felt out with the force before replying, "It seems they've forced the retreat of our ship." He glanced around before swiftly noticing the hissing sounds coming from two vents near the door.

"Dioxin." Obi-Wan warned before he and Qui-Gon shut down their lightsabers and sucked in a large breath of air before holding their breaths. Master Antilles simply kept sipping his drink, a tea which was very popular on Cato Nemoidia at the present date explaining their choice in offering it to them, no matter the composition of the gas it paled in comparison to that which existed in the Jek Jek Tarr on Nar Shadaa.

After about five minutes of the gas moving through the room the doors shot open. TC-14 left the room mumbling apologies as he went then the jedi heard a nasally robotic voice say, "Check it out corporal." Another similar voice responded, "Roger, roger." Before hearing the clang of robotic feet hitting the floor, they didn't let it reach the room.

The two younger jedi leapt into action within the corridor, Qui-Gon cutting through half of the platoon of battle droids using the spinning and flipping slashes from Ataru mixed in with the occasional quick thrust coming from Makashi making quick work of the attacking droids as if they were made of flimsiplast, while Obi-Wan simply stood in a loose defensive stance moving his lightsaber in quick spherical arcs reminiscent of Ataru yet used in a way completely reliant on Soresu, perfectly reflecting every blaster bolt sent in their direction. As soon as they had finished decimating the platoon of battle droids they began to use Force Speed to rush down the corridors leading to the bridge, Qui-Gon slashing away and Obi-Wan simply reflecting blaster bolts and slamming the droids against the ship's bulkheads using the Force.

As the younger jedi rushed through the corridors, Master Antilles followed behind at a leisurely pace taking in his surroundings with the Force as he watched his compatriots. He watched as Obi-Wan covered his master's back while Qui-Gon shoved his lightsaber into the blast doors.

"Master destroyers!" Obi-Wan warned calling Qui-Gon from his task as they felt the droids coming in the distance, "Off hand, I'd say this mission is past the negotiations stage." Obi-Wan stated with a smile attempting to lighten the mood, as he and his master rushed down another corridor in flight from the destroyer droids.

The ten destroyers unfurled facing the bridge with their shields up, but they were too late, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were gone so they attempted to turn and face Master Antilles, but he had already begun his attack. There was a popping sound between the first destroyer and its shield followed by a snap-hiss which precluded the droid collapsing in on itself, its internal mechanisms fried. Then with a twitch of his left hand he flattened the three remaining destroyers on each side into the bulkheads while sending the last three flying back about ten meters. Then waves of white electricity leapt from that hand and began dancing across those droids' shields. They tried to fire at the jedi, but every bolt fired simply dissipated as it made contact with the electricity. After half a minute the shields themselves dissipated and seconds later the droids collapsed, their inner systems no longer able to receive transmissions.

Once the destroyers were dealt with he approached the blast doors, after recalling his lightsaber. He placed his hand on the place where Qui-Gon's lightsaber had turned the steelcrete into molten slag. It swiftly cooled to a point far lower in temperature than the rest of the blast door, while his hand began to glow with the energy he had absorbed. He then stepped back and observed the blast doors searching for a shatterpoint which he found soon enough in a crease connecting the two doors just above the previous molten area. He smashed his super heated fist through the shatterpoint and using the force to augment his strength as well as telekinetically gripping the doors and pulling with considerable force he was able to wrench the doors free from their home and dropped them to his feet before walking nonchalantly onto the bridge.

As he entered the bridge he saw Nute Gunray speaking with Queen Amidala, "I know nothing about any ambassadors. You must be mistaken."

Master Antilles took this moment to introduce himself, "My apologies, your majesty, I am jedi master Ben Antilles I was sent to oversee the ambassadors on their mission."

"It seems you have lied to us Viceroy. So tell me Master Jedi when can we expect an end to this ridiculous exercise?" The Queen questioned.

Ben frowned and sighed disappointedly at this question, "I apologize again your majesty, but as I said before I was sent simply to oversee the negotiations not participate, and as such I am unprepared for that particular responsibility. Unfortunately, the negotiators met with a degree of hostility a short while ago and were forced to flee. Though rest assured this situation will be resolved in your favor within a week, two at the most. Myself and my compatriots will contact you shortly after we make landfall and so for now farewell." And so with that Ben vanished with nothing more than a resounding 'pop'.

In the main hanger bay 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan crouched in the opening of a large circulation vent looking down at a large army of battle droids. All of a sudden a pop sounded behind them and both turned, lightsabers at the ready and prepared for an attack before they saw who it was and let out a sigh of relief.

They both turned back to the droids as Qui-Gon said, "Nice of you to join us Master Antilles."

"My apologies Master Jinn, but I had other duties to take care of, much like we too have other duties to take care of."

"It appears to be an invasion army." Obi-Wan stated at that cue.

"It's an odd play for the Trade Federation." Qui-Gon intoned.

"The question is: what are we going to do about it. What say you Obi-Wan?" Ben asked testing him.

"Hm, we should probably split up and sneak aboard their ships."

"Whatever we do we must do it quickly." Qui-Gon barked.

"You were right about one thing master, the negotiations were short." This drew a surprising, small smile from all three.

**AN:** Alright I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this but with ZERO reviews I was kind of discouraged, I probably won't feel like updating again until I get a few. Sorry guys I'm not trying to strong arm you or hold the story hostage but it is kind of discouraging to have that many views and yet no reviews.

On another note, now that his name is out there I want you all to try and guess Jedi Master Ben Antilles true identity, though it really shouldn't be hard. And if anyone figures it out can they tell me if he's being ooc? I'm not sure I'll be able to change it beyond what I already had planned but it's still nice to know for the future.


	4. Pathetic Lifeform

AN: I'M back. Sorry about the long wait it's just that y computer took an unfortunate fall, and took my flash drive with it. That flash drive had my entire digital life from the last 5 or so years at least. I was so pissed I refused to write for awhile, but now I'm back and hopefully updating this one regularly.

Read and review.

Disclaimer: Don't know if I've said this yet but I don't own Star Wars, and this story is not endorsed by George Lucas or Lucararts. Though knowing old George and how they've been recently that's only because I haven't asked. I'm sure if I did he would…but so far I haven't so he hasn't and thus I claim no ownership, come and get me lawyers.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Pathetic Life form**_

As the Federation landing craft approached Naboo one craft began slipping underneath the formation. As soon as this began to occur the other craft began releasing volleys upon volleys of lasers at the straying craft to the point that by the time it entered the atmosphere it began falling more than flying. By the time it reached the surface it fell nose first, and crashed into two other transports as a small figure leapt from a freshly cut hole at the top of the craft before vanishing into the forest.

* * *

Obi-Wan surfaced from the swamp water taking a breath as he looked on stunned at the sheer size of the invasion force. Dozens of transports, weapons, and battle droids were before him either floating over the land and water, or just standing on the land. As he was scanning the invasion force, he noticed a shadow running through the trees of the swamp. 'Qui-Gon!' he thought to himself as he sank back into the swamp water heading now in Qui-Gon's direction.

* * *

Ben was practically gliding as he ran over the swamp following the wraith-like shape of Qui-Gon as he ran through the swamp. All of the sudden Qui-Gon became tangled up with a native of the planet, a Gungan if he was correct. This caused a chuckle to come from the ancient master as he watched his colleague's plight, until an MTT began bearing down on him and his local friend.

Using the Force he threw himself in front of the other master. He then held out his hands straight, lifting the droid transport into the air. He then clapped out his hands together crumbling the vehicle into a tight ball before bringing his hand back, subsequently bringing back the crumpled up transport before throwing his hand forward, hurling the crumpled transport back from where it came.

Ben turned around to hear the local quiet a loud scream, and to find his colleague had finally rid himself of his attachment, just before the creature throws his lanky arms around both jedi masters, crying out, "Oh boi, oh boi! Mesa love yous, mesa love yous! Mesa love yousa forever!"

Ben couldn't help, but chuckle at the being's antics, but Qui-Gon would have none of that. He returned to trying to get him off, "Let go, let go. Get off of me." He barked before continuing, "Are you brainless?"

"I speck."

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. Now get out of here."

"Now, now Master Jinn, that's a rather crass statement," Ben said chuckling the whole while, "Calm your frustration your apprentice will be fine. I'm sure he's on his way as we speak, besides we will need a guide to lead us to a safe place until we can make it to Theed."

As the being was about to speak, and Qui-Gon was preparing a rebuttal for the other master, they heard the humming of a Trade Federation STA P. They turned to see Obi-Wan sprinting towards them being followed by the STAP they heard before he leapt into the air, augmented by the Force, drawing and igniting his lightsaber, through the use of the Force, flipping as he swung the energy sword catching two laser cannon bolts fired by the STAP sending them back destroying the machine, as he continued the flip to land in front of the group of three.

"Yousa saved my again!" the Gungan said looking between the three jedi mesmerized.

"Who's this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A local," Qui-Gon replied grumpily, "Come on let's get out of here."

As they were turning to leave, "Wait, wait, take mesa wit yousas. Mesa Jar Jar Binks mesa owe yousas my life."

"That won't be necessary." Qui-Gon said as they continued forward.

"But it is! Demanded by the Guds it is!" as they continued forward he tried a different approach, "Da grandest safest place is Otoh Gunga! Tis where I grew up! Tis a safe city."

"A city?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"It might be a good idea to take him" up on this offer." Obi-Wan said.

"Can you take us there?" Ben asked.

Jar Jar started looking slightly disgruntled as he responded, "No, not rily, no. Mesa no can go back tere."

"No?" Qui-Gon inquired a hard look in his eyes.

"Tis embarrassment, but…my afraid my have been banished. Me forget Boss Nass do terrbible things to me. Terrible things to me if I going back tere." Jar Jar said shaking his head in fear.

A hum ran through the swamp and Qui-Gon approached him "Do you hear that?"

He lifted his large flopping ears to listen, "Yea."

"That is the sound of thousands of terrible things out to destroy everything in this swamp and heading this way, my Gungan friend…"

"If they find you they will crush you, grind you into little pieces, and blast you into oblivion." Obi-Wan added showing a seemingly small amount of glee.

Jar Jar gulped, "Yous point very good one." He gestured frantically, "Dis way! Dis way! Hurry quick!"

In a rush, they raced into the twilight mist.

* * *

After a long trek through the forest the three jedi and their Gungan guide emerged into a clearing dominated by a large, murky, almost black lake. Jar Jar bent over to catch his breath from the long journey. He twisted left and right looking behind him. The three jedi quirked their eyebrows each looking back and forth amongst each other nearly questioning the sanity of bringing this local with them. The steady vibration of the Federation's invasion hummed in the background as if a testament to the necessity of their actions.

"How much further?" Qui-Gon pressed the Gungan.

The Gungan pointed at the lake, "We go underwater now, okeeday?"

The jedi looked at each other while Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon took out small containers from their utility belts, receiving their rebreathers, while Ben simply prepared to take a deep breath and control it.

"Me warning yous. Gungans no like yous outlanders. Yous not gonna get a warmin welcome."

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Don't worry. This hasn't been our day for warm welcomes."

"We can handle it Jar Jar." Benn said placatingly before taking that deep breath.

"Get going," Qui-Gon motioned, fitting the device above his teeth.

Jar Jar shrugged, to show whatever happened next wasn't his fault, before turning back to the lake, and performing a wild double somersault, disappearing in the murk.

The jedi waded in following after him.

* * *

They swam deep, downward following Jar Jar who seemed much less clumsy in the water. Almost even graceful. The swam for quite some time, going deeper and deeper, the scant light that was available coming from somewhere deeper below rather than above. Suddenly before them appeared a new light source shining steadily from straight ahead. Otoh Gunga had come into view. The city was comprised of a number of glowing bubble like contained atmospheres joined together and anchored to rock pillars jutting up around them.

Jar Jar swam to the largest and nearest of the bubbles the jedi following close behind. Once he reached the bubble he pushed through it allowing him to slide through the barrier without rupturing it, not even bring any water in along with him. The jedi followed, moving through the membrane, each of them amazed, at the oddity of the structure. More so than the others, was Master Antilles amazed not necessarily by the structure itself but more at the fact that he had yet to run into something similar to this in his long life and his many travels throughout the galaxy.

Inside they found themselves on an open platform that lead down to a sort of town square, within this portion of the atmosphere. Light seemed to be coming from the membrane itself, and the air seemed breathable as Ben took a deep breath to re-regulate his breath to normal. As they arrived at the square Gungans began to take notice and scatter in fright. Soon a squad of Gungan soldiers appeared riding Kaadu, and carrying electropoles advancing on the intruders while holding back the citizens.

"Heyday ho, Cap'n Tarpals, mesa back!" Jar Jar greeted the leader of the squad cheerfully.

"No again Jar Jar." The other snapped clearly irritated, "Yousa goin ta da bosses. Yousa in big poodoo dis time."

The soldiers put Jar Jar in binders and gave him a quick prod with their electropoles, ignoring the three jedi, as they led the way to what Jar Jar called the High Tower Boardroom. The room appeared similar to most of the others within the city, except there was a large circular bench that dominated one side of the room. Each seat was occupied by what appeared to be Gungan high officials, each wearing expensive looking robes.

The Gungan officials started muttering among themselves as the jedi approached, "What yous want, outlanders?" Boss Nass rumbled at them, after identifying himself.

Three jedi spoke amongst themselves, Qui-Gon attempting to step forward, but Ben reminding him that this mission was Obi-Wan's responsibility, and Obi-Wan stepped forward to relate their story to the Boss. He warned of the invasion occurring above, and requested assistance to get to the surface. The council patiently listened to the request, saying nothing until he was done.

Boss Nass shook his head, "Yous can't be here. Dis army of meccaneeks up dere tis not our problem."

"Not your problem?" Obi-Wan stated outraged, "Do you think they will be content to simply conquer the Naboo? Once they have taken control of the Naboo they will continue to attack your people. To the Federation you and the Naboo are essentially the same, if anything your people are the more important of the two targets, as the Naboo are known pacifists whereas your people are an unknown. We must warn the Naboo and acquire the assistance of the Republic. That is the only way to remove this invasion."

"Me think not. Dese meccaneeks do not of us. They will not come to us. As for da Naboo, they think theysa smarter dan us. Wesa no liken dem. Let dem taken care of deysa own problems. Wesa will deal wit ours." Boss Nass growled irritably.

The rest of the council nodded their approval of Boss Nass's wisdom. Obi-Wan began to continue with his argument, but looked back at Master Antilles considering the faith he had placed in Obi-Wan so far, and began to think. All they needed was transportation, the Gungans would be happy to get rid of them, they didn't necessarily need the Gungans help for the sake of the Naboo, perhaps it should be for the sake of the Gungans. "Very well, it is clear we are not welcome here. Perhaps you could then send us on our way? Get us out of your way." He added a slight bit of suggestion in the Force as an afterthought to be safe.

Boss Nass considered the request shortly, before nodding, "Yes, wesa speed yousa far away."

Obi-Wan continued, "We'll need transportation." This time adding a little more Force into the suggestion.

"Okeeday." Boss Nass nodded some more. "We give yousa bongo. Da speediest way tada Naboo is goen through da planet core. Yousa go now."

Obi-Wan stepped back, "Thank you your honor. We shall be on our way." As he walked away he thought to himself, 'I hope this bongo is a ship, otherwise this will be all for naught.' But felt he should not voice his doubts after a victory of sorts.

As they were walking away Qui-Gon caught site of Jar Jar standing there resignedly awaiting his fate. Qui-Gon slowed to make eyesight with the unfortunate creature. The bearded jedi moved over to Jar Jar and stood looking at him.

"Dey settin yousa up for bad fall!" the Gungan declared, "Goen through the core is bad danger."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Thank you my friend."

Jar Jar shrugged and looked sad, "Ahhh tis okay." Then became slightly hopeful, "Any hep here would be hot."

Qui-Gon contemplated the situation thinking on the pros and cons, before turning back to Boss Nass, "What is to become of Jar Jar Binks?" he asked.

Boss Nass, who was engaged in conversation with another of the Gungan officials, turned to him in annoyance, "Binks breaks no comeback law. Breaks exile. He is to be…peunished."

"Not too severely, I trust?" the jedi Master pressed, "He has been of great help to us."

A slow laugh rumbled out of Boss Nass, "Pounded unto death, dis one."

This elicited a loud moan from Jar Jar, and mutterings to bread out around the room. Obi-Wan looked shocked, and Ben, who while looking expectant still seemed disgusted, stepped forward, "Myself and my party saved Jar Jar's life earlier today, he is in our debt. Not even this punishment is above that life debt."

Boss Nass stared at the jedi in silence, frowning before shifting his gaze to Jar Jar, "Binks? Is dis true? Yousa have a life debt wit dis outlander?" Boss Nass demanded darkly.

Jar Jar nodded, a flicker of hope springing to his eyes. "Your Gods demand he satisfy that debt." Qui-Gon added, passing his hand in front of Boss Nass's eyes invoking the jedi mind trick, "His life is now in our hands."

The head Gungan considered the matter, before nodding in agreement, "His life tis yours. Worthless, anywhat. Beggone, wit him."

A guard released Jar Jar's binders, "Come Jar Jar." Qui-Gon advised leading him away.

"Through do core?" Jar Jar gasped, realizing suddenly what had happened. "Count me outta dis! Better dead here den dead in da core! Me not go…" But by then the jedi were dragging him out of the room and out of all sight and sound of Boss Nass.

* * *

Finally, I want to know who you guys think Antilles really is, because if I don't know who you think it is I can't tell you if your right


	5. Underwater Journey Trust me It's short

AN: Sorry this was late, but I had a lot of work last weekend, and I'm looking at a lot of work next week. As this chapter is so late I will try to update again tomorrow to try and get regular again, but who knows. At least I'm finally out of the swamp and into Theed this is more where I was looking forward to. Now I'm skipping the next chapter and moving on to the actual situation in Theed, not that I expect too many of you to realize there was supposed to be a chapter between the swamp and Theed.

**Winter Moonlight: love the enthusiasm, and you are right.**

**Zarra Rous: You were right as well**

Though I really did not expect anyone to guess wrong, I feel like the whole speech in chapter three made it obvious though I'd wished someone would've guessed off of chapter two's clues. Plus there is a chance for deviation given the time difference so who knows. Now you, and anyone else who guessed right, how'd do you think I'm doing on his character. Is it believable is it Ooc, and I mean that for all three of them about believability and oocness though mostly I am talking about Ben. Granted a lot can change in that amount of time. Also I meant to write a prequel that sets everything up using KOTOR and KOTOR II but I'm not a big fan of writing off of the variability in the game so while it's still in the wind works it won't be out for a while. Well I guess that's everything and more so read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I WILL NOT BE SILENCED! Oh and I kinda don't own anything either.

_**Underwater Journey (trust me it's short)**_

Obi-Wan sat hunched over the controls of the bongo, familiarizing himself with their functions as Jar Jar positioned next to him in the copilot's chair rambling on about nothing. Qui-Gon and Ben sat in the shadows silent and watchful, even though Ben was fighting back every single instinct that he held within him to replace the padawan, soon to be knight, at the controls of the craft. He had not flown in what felt to him like ages, even if others would claim it had been but weeks; however, he relinquished such instincts as he had in the past, this was after all Obi-Wan's mission to prove himself, if he moved to take control it would be only upon the apprentice's request.

"Dis is nutsen!" Jar Jar moaned as the bongo motored away from Otoh Gunga and deeper into the Nabooian waters. Jar Jar had been instructed to direct them through the core of the planet while Obi-Wan commanded the craft's controls, within the nose compartment of the bongo. They were using one of the planet's many underwater passageways to cut down the travel time so that they may reach Theed within a decent amount of time to provide aid. Unfortunately, were as dangerous as they were quick. "We doomed," Jar Jar moaned plaintively. He looked toward the Jedi, "Heydey ho? Where we goen, Cap'n Obiiwan?" Jar Jar assumed this was his position given the situation back in Otoh Gunga where Obi-Wan had taken charge before Boss Nass.

"You're the navigator, are you not?" Obi-Wan observed.

Jar Jar shook his head, "Me? Yousa dreaming. Don't know nutten 'bout dis, me."

Qui-Gon place his handj on the Gungan's shoulder. "Just relax, my friend. The Force will guide us."

"Da Force? What dis Force?" Jar Jar did not look impressed, "Maxibig thing, dis Force, yousa betcha. Gonna save me, yousa, all us, huh?"

In another life perhaps Obi-Wan would have questioned the decision to bring along this simpleton who displayed no navigational skill at all, let alone any other talent to speak of; however, in his many adventures with Qui-Gon and, more often than would be expected, Ben Obi-Wan had discovered that every being in the universe held some value within the field of the Force. He may not be at one with the Force, but he understood that such a road first required understanding its machinations. While Jar Jar appeared a risk of the greatest magnitude, he had complete faith that the Force would not steer them wrong. This was the mantra that he kept repeating in his head, a testament to his lingering skepticism of his old thinking.

Of course he knew for a fact that the council would have disapproved of this path no matter how much he himself had changed and decided to voice his on the matter, "Master, you do realize that the council would disapprove of bringing along this pathetic life-form, no offence meant Jar Jar." Obi-Wan added this last part at Jar Jar's slight gasp of insult.

"If yousa sayin so." Jar Jar brushed off before going back to his muttering.

It was rather Ben who answered instead of Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan's assertion, "Perhaps my colleagues would disagree; however, as of present I am their representative on this mission and I do agree with the actions that have been taken thus far on this mission. You have done a fine job so far Obi-Wan and no matter how much it may seem otherwise, you did well on assisting in his defence."

When Obi-Wan looked to his master for further confirmation Qui-Gon added, "Master Antilles is correct, you have done well my soon to be ex-apprentice."

"Master I haven't even been selected for the trials yet let alone passed them." Obi-Wan humbly commented, returning his eyes to the ocean as the last of the lights from Otoh Gunga became invisible.

"But I have in you my apprentice that you will succeed in both cases." Qui-Gon countered.

"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan said ending that line of conversation, flipping on the lights as it became more and more difficult to see.

As the bongo navigated a coral tunnel Qui-Gon asked Jar Jar thoughtfully, "Are the Gungans at war with each other?"

He shook his head, "No war. Naboo and Gungans don't fight. Long time ago mebbe. Now, Naboo keep outta swamp, Gungans keep outta plains. Dey don't even see each other."

"But they don't like each other?" Qui-Gon pressed.

Jar Jar snorted, "Da Naboo gotta big heads, alla time think dey so much better den da Gungans! Big nuttens!"

Ben piped in, having observed some recent holovids about the planet in preparation for this mission, "Something tells me that their new queen would disagree about their superiority, she seems well grounded."

"Mesa no knowin' nutten 'bout deysa queen on'y deysa people." Jar Jar responded.

Obi-Wan decided to change the subject, "Why were you banished, Jar Jar?"

"Tis kinda long story, but keeping dis short me…oh, oh, ahhh…kinda clumsy."

"You were banished because you were clumsy?" Obi-Wan exclaimed in disbelief.

"I've seen beings punished more harshly for less, though in an environment such as Otoh Gunga rarely." Ben assured.

As the bongo sped between two coral shelves only Ben noticed a shadow detach itself and begin to follow them, though Obi-Wan felt a slight prickle of needed action. Meanwhile, Jar Jar squirmed, "Me cause mebbe one or two little bitty axaudenties. Boom da gasser, crash der Bosses' heyblibber. Den my banished."

Obi-Wan had formed a vague idea of what Jar Jar was saying, but before he could put it more together there was a loud thump as something struck the bongo, sending it lurching sharply to one side. A huge crustacean had hooked them with its long tongue and was drawing them steadily toward its widespread maw.

"Opee sea killer!" Jar Jar cried in dismay, "We doomed!"

Obi-Wan quickly punched the throttle forward but it seemed to have little effect as the monster tried to pull them into his jaws with equal force. "This is getting us nowhere." Qui-Gon said in frustration.

Ben, deciding to intervene at this point, turned around in his seat and began focusing on the beast, slipping into a slight trance as his eyes drooped just as slightly, he moved his hand before the beast slowly as if casting the Jedi mind trick on a sentient, and all of the sudden the fish began to release its tongue from the craft before letting go.

"We free! We free!" Jar Jar was jumping about in his seat, ecstatic over their escape. A quick glance back showed the Opee sea killer devoured by a much larger eel-like creature. "Sando aqua monster, oh oh!" Jar Jar moaned identifying the new monster; however, with its present dining distraction and Obi-Wan pushing the bongo at full speed there was little chance that the aqua monster would catch them, if it decided to pursue dessert.

"How did you do that?" Questioned Obi-Wan requesting the same information that Qui-Gon had begun to request.

"A simple trick of quieting the mind of a beast, only in this case it was its hunger that had to be sated rather than its fear or anger as is usual with the Beast Trick. In some ways it's simpler than more conventional telepathic suggestion on sentients, but at the same time with the differences of the mental structure can prove more difficult. Of course compared to Dathomiri rancor a giant crab is hardly the most difficult of minds to calm." Ben instructed, and Obi-Wan looked interested in the technique as did Qui-Gon, though to a lesser extent.

It took a good length of time to complete their voyage through the core, but with Jar Jar's somewhat questionable help, they finally emerged from the darkness of the deeper waters toward a blaze of sunlight. Once the bongo had popped to the surface, Obi-Wan steered the craft to the nearest shore, shut down the engines, and retracted the energy field protected the nose cockpit's environment. Obi-Wan rose and looked around.

"We safe now," Jar Jar observed with a grateful sigh, leaning back in his seat. "Tis okeday, hey?"

"We're not quite out of the woods yet." The young knight-hopeful replied.

"Woods? Mesa thought wesa getting outa da core?"

"It's an expression."

"Expession?"

"A figure of speech!" Obi-Wan yelled exasperated, "Come on we're wasting time here. Let's go."

He climbed from the bongo onto the shore and started away. Ben, refusing to restrain his amusement, followed him alongside Qui-Gon, who was grinning as well.

The Gungan shrugged in confusion, "What'd mesa say?" he yelled, hurrying after them.


	6. A Ridiculous Farce

AN: I'm sorry for the wait on this, I know its WAY past deadline, but work's been tough the last couple of weeks, and they've been working me like a dog, I actually can't remember when my last day off was, besides Christmas which the store is closed so no working anyway. From now on in the near future if I tell y'all a dead line just completely ignore it as it'll probably be unlikely to get there. In other news, due to the fact that I'm leaving in forty-one days in counting and once I'm gone I'll have no technological access for at least eight weeks, and even after that I don't know how much access I'll have, I have a new goal: finish Phantom Menace before then. I know a lofty goal but I'll try, so without further ado here is the next chapter…

_**A Ridiculous Farce**_

A battle droid sergeant and a dozen undesignated droids led their prisoner convoy, containing the primary leadership of the Naboo people, along the halls of the Theed palace and out into the plaza beyond, which was further fortified with all manner of ATTs, MTTs, STAPs, and battalions of battle droids. They were led silently across the plaza, and past the machines of war. They departed the plaza and turned down a broad heading towards the outskirts of the city and the new detention camps set up by the Trade Federation. The droids had just turned their prisoners down a quiet alleyway when they were brought to an abrupt halt by the sergeant.

In their way stood the three Jedi-Ben, Qui-Gon, and in the front Obi-Wan-each holding themselves in a loose stance ready for anything. For a moment, each group stared at the other in silence, until the narrow face of Jar Jar Binks made itself known outstretched from behind Obi-Wan in the middle of the Jedi's formation, "Heydey…ho?"

The droid sergeant took this as some kind of unknown signal to act, "Clear them away!" he gestured to his undesignated soldiers.

"I grow bored of this ridiculous farce." Ben stated in an uncharacteristic outburst. He knew someone important to him was now before him and her safety drove him to act, and as he knew that nothing would change due to his action he felt little restraint for such things. He waved his hand in an almost careless nature and the droids collapsed, there internal mechanisms disconnected.

This left both parties staring at him, the Naboo in shock at the ease that this Jedi had taken care of their captors, and the Jedi in shock at having never seen the elder master lose his cool to such a degree, though in this mission he seemed to be going further and further away from his typical display of emotions. Obi-Wan quickly recomposed himself and approached the Naboo party, gesturing to the young woman in the feathered headdress he inquired, "Are you Queen Amidala of the Naboo?"

The Queen flinched before coming back to herself and looking up to the Jedi apprentice, "You are the ambassadors sent by the chancellor I take it?"

The apprentice inclined his head slightly, "We are, we seek an audience with you Your Highness."

As the others came back to themselves the soldiers quickly moved forward to commandeer the weapons off the downed droids. Once the soldiers were armed Obi-Wan lead the two parties down an alleyway quietly, some of whom were still in awe of the display of indifference and efficiency, with the Jedi Masters bringing up the rear. Once they were in a more covered position Obi-Wan faced the Queen once again, "Your Highness I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and these are my companions Qui-Gon Jinn, and Ben Antilles. We are Jedi Knights and, as you have already inferred, the ambassadors for the supreme chancellor."

"What may I ask did you deem so important as to take precedence over the negotiations, Master Jedi?" Governor Sio Bibble inquired with an air of indignation.

"My apologies Governor, but we were unexpectedly attack before we could begin." Qui-Gon said from the rear, an equal amount of indignation present in his voice directed at the Governor.

Before they could continue the argument Obi-Wan spoke once again to the Queen to regain the attention of those present, "Your Highness we must make contact with the Republic."

"We can't," The Queen's security chief, Panaka, volunteered, "They've knocked out the all our communications."

An alarm sounded nearby, and the sound of running, causing Qui-Gon to glance toward the streets, "Do you have transports?" he said with the smallest not of concern noticeable.

Panaka nodded in understanding, "In the main hangar, this way."

They began moving through the back alleys, meeting little resistance. The Jedi moved in a triangular formation with Obi-Wan in the lead, following Panaka's directions. In little time they began approaching a back entrance to the hangar that was entirely unprotected.

Panaka quickly opened the door after making sure the perimeter was secure, allowing the party to see inside the hangar. A handful of craft were inside, each guarded by battle droids from all sides. The security captain pointed to one specific ship that looked especially, aesthetically appealing, given its surroundings, whispering "The Queen's personal transport."

Obi-Wan nodded, "that one will do."

Panaka scanned the hangar interior, "The battle droids are too great in number. WE can't get past them." He stated putting particular emphasis on the word 'we' while glancing back the eldest of the Jedi.

"Perhaps, you cannot, but we can." Ben assured.

Panaka looked back at Obi-Wan who had so far assumed leadership and assumed the obvious, thus asking the 'leader' of the group of his opinion, though with little expectation of a different answer, "He's right," Obi-Wan agreed, "they won't be a problem." Obi-Wan then turned back towards the queen, "Your Highness under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

The young woman shook her head, the feathers on her headdress rustling softly, "Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people."

"That would be highly unwise Your Highness. Surely if you stay you will be slain by the Trade Federation, and then without your protection your people would be left unprotected to die in droves!" Obi-Wan countered placing a shred of doubt in Amidala's thought.

Governor Bibble, however, stepped forward, "They wouldn't dare!"

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal!" Panaka pointed out, "They can't afford to kill her!"

Ben felt outraged at the potential for The Queen to be harmed, within this plan, and made his feelings known, "That's hardly the case in this situation! With the foul play I feel going on in the shadows surrounding this debacle I wouldn't be surprised if your signature wasn't simply forged onto their document to save them time! We cannot chance that the Federation will patiently wait on you to bend to their wishes pushing you until you can't refuse, and I assure you that they will eventually do so even if they do it by finding, and bringing before you your own parents for execution! They hold to great an advantage while you remain here, and even if you're right, you would pose a greater threat to them by standing before The Senate face-to-face than facing down Nute Gunray in front of your people!" Ben finally managed to regain control of himself, he hadn't felt that out of control in millennia.

As The Queen looked back and forth between them all, doubt growing within her, Qui-Gon pressed forward, "There is no logic to the Federation's actions here, Your Highness. My instincts say they will destroy you."

As the doubt crossed her mind, she steeled herself for one last push, "Surely, Master Jedi, with your power you could…fight off this invasion. Simply disable all of the invading forces," she was pointedly looking at Ben with this statement, "I saw what you did to that blast door on the control ship. You could move through the enemy's army as if it were flimsiplast."

Qui-Gon was quick to counter, "Your Highness we are Jedi, guardians of peace, not warriors. We cannot simply fight a war for you."

The Queen continued looking at Ben, waiting for an answer to him as it was primarily he whom she was questioning, he gave a great sigh before responding in a gravely and haunted tone, "Your Highness we are not, none of us, all powerful. Could we eliminate this threat, right here, right now? Potentially, yes if we were to attack properly." This drew an impressed raise of an eyebrow from Obi-Wan, who had no idea they were that powerful, and a frown from Qui-Gon as he thought of the implications, while all of the Naboo reignited a sense of hope in their eyes, "However, should we, is a much a bigger question. To act in such a manner would hold us above the laws that we are sworn to protect. What would your people think if you saw the Chancellor send a team of Jedi to settle, what from the outside appears as a simple peaceful trade dispute, and the offending party is completely wiped out? Certainly, claims could be made that unnecessary aggression was acted upon by the other side, but with what evidence? The battle droids which were destroyed? Could they not have been planted, or used by the victors or perhaps nothing more than tools of defense as they were intended to be? No in this situation even if we could completely eliminate this threat, which is still not entirely known, it would be too much involvement and too many dangerous repercussions would arise. I'm sorry, Your Highness."

With that speech the hope that was rising in the Naboo died and alarm began crossing their features along-side dread. Governor Bibble spoke-up slowly, "Perhaps you should reconsider, Your Highness. Our only hope is for the Senate to take our side in this. Senator Palpatine will need your help."

A shock of anger rose slightly in Ben at the name Palpatine, but he released it into The Force so quickly that Qui-Gon missed it, though he noticed something, and it certainly never reached his face.

Captain Panaka immediately, stated his doubts, refusing outright, "Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness-even if we were to get off the planet! An escape attempt is too dangerous-"

Ben could see, though with great difficulty, the loyalty to Palpatine and his orders pass through Panaka's mind and stepped forward to counter, "I would hardly consider the task impossible, the shields on the craft should hold you just need a good enough pilot, which I'm sure one is available."

The Governor added his own assistance as well, while shaking his head at Panaka, "Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can. They will need to maintain the council of Governors in order to maintain a sense of order. But you must leave-"

The Queen silenced the debate with a raising of her hand. Turning from all participants and towards her handmaidens, "Either choice presents great risks to all of us…"

Ben immediately knew what was going on. He had yet to see the resoluteness in The Queen's face as he had seen his sister's so long ago while she served in the Senate, a resoluteness he saw shine brightly on the face of one of her handmaidens. One whose features were so familiar that even after all this time he'd recognize them as if he'd seen them only seconds prior, even if they belonged to two entirely different people. It was this handmaiden, Padme, who spoke up firmly, "We are brave Your Highness."

Alarms blared, and Obi-Wan urged, "If you're going to leave, Your Highness, you must do it now!"

Queen Amidala straightened and nodded, "So be it. I will plead our case to The Senate." She turned to The Governor, "Be careful, Governor."

She comforted the Governor before choosing the handmaidens to come with her and comfort the others, while Panaka chose two of his four guards to stay behind and protect the Governor and the handmaidens. The Jedi led the way into the hangar followed shortly by Jar Jar and the Naboo. "Stay close," Obi-Wan said calmly over his shoulder resuming his leadership position.

Captain Panaka moved close to him, an intense expression on his dark face, "We need a pilot for the vessel," he pointed to where a group of Naboo were being held captive by a squad of droids, "There."

"I'll deal with it." Ben interjected forcefully as he began moving towards the group. Though his strides suggested he was walking he crossed the hangar with speed that would make it appear as if he were sprinting. Every step he took radiated power. White electricity began sparking all around his body as he began preparing a technique that he hadn't used in years and even then he never used it to this degree, and he had a feeling that in the coming years he would be using it with greater frequency than he had ever thought necessary. As the squadron began to take notice of his presence he unleashed the electricity in white arcs of ionic energy, so intense that they propelled each individual droid headlong into the wall behind them and shattering whatever components within the droids that weren't already short-circuited.

This garnered the attention of the entire hanger as every battle droid focused on the new threat giving the others an opening to make for the ship. As the droids began to take notice he began slinging them all around the hangar smashing every droid he lifted telekinetically into walls, the floor, the ceiling, ships, and other battle droids, leaving no droid untouched, and causing some much confusion that the droids could not possibly get a clear shot on the wall let alone the Jedi, or his soon to be charges. As soon as he got to the group he muttered a simple phrase that held all the authority he could possibly place in it as he motioned upward and toward the transport, "Come with me." And without questioning him simply from his display of power they rose and sprinted toward said transport, with the Jedi Master trailing to make sure they got there safe.

As he approached the ramp with both groups already aboard the ship he nodded to Qui-Gon and both followed the group on board, making their way to the cockpit. They entered crossing paths with Obi-Wan as he took Jar Jar somewhere, where he would not be a distraction. They each settled in and Ben began slipping into a slight meditation as he prepared to utilize the _Ayna-seff _to begin redirecting turbo laser bolts away from doing too much damage to the ship. He knew how much damage was necessary, as well as where it needed to be, and so settled in to protect them until they get to where they'll have to stop at Tatooine.


	7. Ah Good Old Artoo

AN: Well I'm not technically late on this; however, this length of time is not going to make my goal any easier. Personally I blame SWTOR for my tardiness, though I assure you it had no influence on the content of the story, so Read and Review.

_**Ah, Good Old Artoo…**_

As Obi-Wan returned to the cockpit, a barrage of laser cannon fire began flying at the ship. Ben was redirecting the blasts that were absolutely necessary, but even still the explosions that made contact with the cruiser managed to push it off course. "We should abort, sir!" the pilot shouted back at Qui-Gon who was braced next to him, "Our deflector shields can't withstand much more of this!"

"Stay on course." The Master ordered calmly.

"Are there any cloaking devices on board?" Obi-Wan questioned searching for an answer.

"This is not a warship!" Captain Panaka snapped, looking angry and betrayed, "We have no weapons, Ambassador! We're a nonviolent people, which is why the Trade Federation was brave enough to attack us in the first place!"

Obi-Wan turned to Ben anxiously, "Master Antilles, I've seen you cast force illusions before, surely you could cloak the ship, or create false reinforcements, or something!"

"Padewan Kenobi, illusionary techniques have some basis within the mind of those who are targeted by them, so the droid brains of are targets would be less susceptible to such tricks. I could potentially modify the technique to make them more susceptible; however, given the rarity of such a technique's usage the effectiveness on both parties would be suspect." Ben responded maintaining his meditation.

"Meaning?" Obi-Wan asked hurriedly.

"Meaning it might not work and would completely wipe me out. Especially, while I'm already redirecting enough of the enemies fire to keep us relatively safe. Now if you will excuse me I would like to get back to focusing on said redirections." Ben finished before sinking more deeply into his meditation.

Just before he returned to his meditative state a series of explosions, that caused the lights on the control panel to flicker weakly, jarred the ship. Alarms sounded shrilly as the power drive stalled momentarily.

"No, weapons," Qui-Gon grunted agitatedly before leaning in to speak to Ric Olie again, "The Trade Federation uses pulse tracking for its weapons. Spin the ship; it will make it more difficult for them to get a reading on us."

Ric nodded as he began to maneuver the ship in tight rolls while approaching the battleship. As the Nubian shot across the surface of the enemy ship a laser bolt slammed into them causing sparks and smoke to erupt from a panel. For a moment the ship began to tumble out of control, before Ric managed to pull back on the throttle bringing the ship back under control.

"Something's wrong," Ric announced, and after a minute of investigation elaborated further, "shields are down!" They continued spinning to avoid shots from the battleship, and they were now so close that most of the ships cannons could not be brought to bear, but with the shields down even a glancing hit would end their little trip. Ben redoubled his efforts now making sure no bolt touched the ship.

"Sending out the repair droids!" Ric shouted flipping a lever.

The viewscreen displayed an airlock spitting out astromech droids whom immediately began moving towards the damaged area of the ship. Ben could not help, but smile at the familiar blue and white markings of the droid that he could feel was, clearly Artoo-Detoo.

Ric continued to hug the battleship in avoidance of its larger cannons; however, this brought about a change of tactics for the Federation as they began launching Vulture droids to deal with the evading cruiser. The droids were on them in no time, and between the ship and the fighters, a few bolts escaped Ben's notice to slip through and eliminate two of the astromech droids.

Seeing the situation, Obi-Wan acted on impulse and gripped the pieces of the destroyed droids with The Force, sending them hurtling toward the oncoming fighters, getting lucky enough to actually send a sizable chunk into the droid brain of the fighter. That particular droid began drifting dead in space, and Obi-Wan, feeling a new sense of capability, ripped the fighter to pieces which he then added to his barrage against the other enemy fighters.

Artoo-Detoo worked furiously connecting wires that had been left exposed, even as laser fire continued flying in all directions surrounding it, and its partner being blasted away. Still it pressed onwards working constantly. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan's debris was slowly being blasted away by the Vultures, who had discovered the distraction and were working to get around it. It was not long before Obi-Wan was out of debris and the only protection offered to Artoo was Ben's _Ayna-seff _technique, and the little droids own amazing luck.

It did not take long before a change occurred on the cockpit display and Ric shouted, "The shields are up! That little droid did it!" He jammed the thrusters all the way forward, and the transport rocketed away, leaving all of the Federation's attempts at stopping far behind, along with the Naboo.

Artoo returned to the airlock and re-entered the ship. Once they were far from any further danger Ric began scanning the controls preparing a damage report, with the assistance of Obi-Wan, as Ben came out of his meditative state taking a deep breath to relax. Qui-Gon and Panaka stood in the back of the cockpit waiting on said report, while the Queen and the others had been secured in another chamber.

Ric shook his head doubtfully, "We can't go far, the hyperdrive is leaking."

"We'll have to land somewhere to make repairs." Obi-Wan agreed.

"What's out there?" Qui-Gon questioned.

Ric punched in a star chart, and the four of them hunched over studying it, while Ben remained in his seat continuing to relax. "Here, this should do," Obi-Wan said to the others, pointing to a small planet covered in shades of yellows and browns, "Tatooine, it's small, poor, and out of the way. It attracts little attention. The Trade Federation has no presence there."

"How can you be sure?" Captain Panaka asked quietly.

Qui-Gon glanced at him, "It's controlled by the Hutts."

Panaka started in alarm, "The Hutts?"

"It's risky, but there's no reasonable alternative." Obi-Wan attempted to placate.

Panaka was not convinced, "You can't take there Royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters and slavers! If the discovered who she was-"

"It would be no different than if we landed on a planet in a system controlled by the Trade Federation," Qui-Gon interrupted, "except the Hutts aren't looking for the Queen, which gives us the advantage."

At this comment Ben spoke up gathering the attention of the others, "Actually, Master Jinn, this situation would be very different. For one the Hutts are still an open organization that, if the situation were to call for it, could be convinced to assist us whereas the Federation is already under the control of another. Secondly, I have contacts amongst the Hutts and enough experience with them that we will surely be safe, especially with Jabba himself. As for Tatooine, while it has been some time since I've returned it was once my home, I know the place better than I know my right hand. We will have a massive advantage over the Trade Federation or anyone they might send after us to collect the Queen while we are on the planet. I assure you Captain Tatooine may very well be the safest place for us to be at the moment."

The security head took this into consideration, before nodding his head at the old master's experience. With Panaka's nod of approval, Obi-Wan tapped Ric on the shoulder, as he had moved back to the controls of the craft, and said, "Set course for Tatooine."

X

The Jedi stood with Captain Panaka and Artoo as the captain gave his report on the events surrounding their escape of Naboo. Amidala sat surrounded by her handmaidens, white face framed by a black headdress, dark eyes steady, as she listened as the captain concluded.

"We are lucky to have this one in our service, Your Highness. It is an extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved our ship back there, not to mention our lives." Panaka said glancing down at the astromech occasionally throughout the speech.

Amidala nodded, eyes shifting to the droid, "It is to be commended. What is its operating number?"

As Artoo processed the conversation it gave a series of small beeps and tweets that Ben recognized as a reflection of Artoo's pleasure at such high praise. Captain Panaka scraped some smudge off Artoo's dome before straightening, "Artoo-Detoo, Your Highness."

Queen Amidala reached forward to touch Artoo's domed casing, "Thank you, Artoo-Detoo. You have proven both loyal and brave." She glanced over her shoulder, "Padme." Ben watched as the true Queen stepped forward, as he knew it was really Padme who commanded the respect and authority of her people, to present herself before her "Queen."

"See to the cleaning of this little droid, Artoo-Detoo deserves our gratitude." The Queen told her before turning back to Panaka, "Please continue with your report Captain."

Panaka glanced uncomfortably at the Jedi Knights before nodding at the Queen and continuing, "Your Highness we are headed to a remote planet called Tatooine." He paused, to think on what he would say further.

Before he could continue Obi-Wan took over, "It is a system far beyond Federation presence, and is an easy place for one to get lost within the crowd. It is also home to junk dealers and scavengers from whom he may find the parts we need to repair the ship. Once the repairs are completed we will be able to continue on to Coruscant with little difficulty."

"Your Highness," Panaka said finally making his decision on the matter, "Tatooine is very dangerous. It's controlled by the Hutts. The Hutts are gangsters and slavers. I do not entirely agree with the Jedi on their decision to land there even if they believe they can control the situation."

The Queen looked at Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon stepped forward unwaveringly, "You must trust our judgment Your Highness."

"Must I?" Amidala asked quickly.

Before she could shift Ben stepped forward, "The Hutts are a trivial matter your majesty. They will not think anything of a random ship landing on their planet, especially when so many others already come to such places in an attempt to get lost. If they did take an interest in the situation they would not be prepared to deal with Jedi. Both points are moot, however, as if worse comes to worse I have dealt with many Hutts before, including Jabba the ruler of Tatooine, though he lacks any knowledge of it. If I must I will deal with them again."

During the elaboration Amidala had managed to find Padme again, even though they both seemed intrigued by the amount of control over the situation that the Jedi was eluding too. She nodded briefly before turning back to Artoo and leading him out of the chamber. Ben wanted to follow, but after his most recent monologue he had brought to much attention to himself, and so remained to see the end of the discussion, which he was sure would be very soon.

Amidala looked back to the three Jedi, "We are in your hands," she relented, and the matter was settled leaving Ben to excuse himself. He followed Padme, and came upon the young girl conversing with Jar Jar while pouring some oil on Artoo from a can Jar Jar had just brought her. He watched from the shadows as the two introduced each other and then began discussing how Jar Jar came to join their party, but did not join them. He felt he needn't interject.

X

Ben returned to the cabin that the Jedi had taken for their quarters. As he sat on his bunk he withdrew his lightsaber and ignited its emerald blade. It had been ages since he had faced an opponent, or combination of opponents, that was strong enough to warrant his usage of his lightsaber, and it would probably be a few years longer still until he would need it. He knew Palpatine's Zabrak apprentice was not strong enough, nor was Dooku at present though if he would be in ten years, while doubtful, was still unknown. It was only on a whim that he had used it against that single destroyer droid. He began to contemplate on who the last opponent to face him in a lightsaber duel was. There was Malgus during the sacking of Coruscant oh so long ago after he had killed Master Zallow. Did he use it against Bane when they met? The years and the battles always blurred together when he stopped to think about them. All he really remembered was his refusal to slay either of the two Sith Lords along with a laundry list of the galaxy's worst villains since his encounter with Revan on the Endar Spire. From Malak and Nihilus to Angral and more recently up to Plagueis.

Maybe if he had stopped Malak the Jedi Civil war could've ended sooner. He could've saved Meertra if he'd have stopped Kreia and her triumvirate sooner. He probably could've stopped the Galactic cold war if he had just brought this blade across the throat of Malgus and pursued Angral. Then he would have had no need for leaving on his third exile after the battle. No, he knew his actions were necessary. He had assured himself of that conclusion before he returned to help Hoth. There was no point in dwelling on it now, not so many years after the fact. It was not his place to be the downfall of those Sith. For all of the lives it would've saved, who's to say it wouldn't have ended more, not to mention the effects it could've had on the situation today. If he had killed Bane would there have been Plagueis? And if Plagueis had never lived would his father? And without his father what would happen to the people on board this ship not to mention himself. He felt selfish thinking along those lines, but then he was not the only one who needed his father.

No it was for the best that this blade had allowed mercy to so many of its opponents. Back to the blade. It always felt interesting returning to the planet where he had forged this tool. The feeling had listened since he left the crystal back on Dantooine, but it was still there. Almost as if it was calling to its home even now when, for all intents and purposes it had yet to even be constructed. Ben snorted at the oddity of his musings, though he supposed he should blame his studies with the Kiffar for the feelings he got from his lightsaber.

He withdrew the blade of the lightsaber and returned it to his belt before dropping to a cross legged position so he could begin meditating. He knew if he continued dwelling on the past he would be brought back to Rakata prime, and then the Endar Spire, and then to Dagoba, and how he had not aged a day since. The past was best left in the past.

X

Ben felt as the cruiser touched down on the sandy surface of Tatooine, but more clearly he could feel the presence of his father. His presence, even untrained, radiated more clearly than the force nexus off in the Dune Sea. He rose and, after dressing in clothes not very different from those he had worn working his uncle's moisture farm, began walking in the direction that he felt the other Jedi.

He found them standing with Jar Jar and Artoo in the main cabin examining the hyperdrive. He approached Obi-Wan even though he felt that Qui-Gon had already made a decision in this regard. He wanted to remind Qui-Gon again who was supposed to be in charge of the mission even though it was so far out of the mission's original parameters, "Obi-Wan, have you decided what who will go into town?"

Obi-Wan turned to Ben and looked a little shocked at the question before seemingly remembering his position as leader. With his lack of preparation for the question, originally having simply resigned himself to Qui-Gon's decision, he felt the only way to answer would be after first consulting the force. So after quickly feeling out the situation in the flow of the Force he responded, "I feel that my test will come here on this ship, rather than out there in the spaceport. As such I feel that as the both of you are more prepared for this situation with your experience, it should be you who go into town to get the parts we need, along with Jar Jar and the droid to remain a little less conspicuous."

Ben smiled at the answer before turning to the other master as he through on a poncho, "Shall we?"

Qui-Gon, who had just finished getting the damage report from Obi-Wan, nodded his head, "After you." And they gathered the droids and left the ship.

As they reached the desert sands Jar Jar glanced skyward, a grimace on his billed face, "Dis sun gonna do murder ta da skin of dis Gungan," he muttered. They began to make their way toward the city of Mos Espa, Jar Jar continuing to mutter in irritation.

Before they could get far a shout from the cruiser brought their attention back to it as Padme and Panaka came running from it towards them. The group stopped and waited for the two to catch up, and as they got closer it became clearer the difference in Padme's clothing, which interestingly enough had gone from resembling a servant to royalty to a simple peasant on the street.

By the time they reached the group Panaka and Padme were sweating from the run, "Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you. She wishes for Padme to give her own report of what you might-"

"No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain," Qui-Gon interrupted quickly, shaking his head in refusal, "Mos Espa is not going to be a pleasant place for-"

"The Queen wishes it," Panaka interrupted him right back, his face angry and set, "She is emphatic. She wishes to know more about this planet."

The girl took a step forward. Her dark eyes found Qui-Gon's, "I've been trained in self-defense. I speak a number of languages. I am not afraid. I can take care of myself."

Panaka sighed, looking over his shoulder toward the ship, "Don't make me go back and tell her you refuse."

Ben spoke up this time, "I believe it's a wonderful idea. You should let the young lady come Qui-Gon, it will be a marvelous eye opening experience."

Qui-Gon glared at his colleague, "This is not a field trip." He said sternly.

"Perhaps, however one should always take every opportunity to learn from the universe around them, and besides between the two of us, and this little droid here, she will surely be safe." Ben responded, almost with a hint of amusement.

Qui-Gon felt like throwing his hands up in defeat, his fellow master had never been so insufferable as he had on this mission, the only thing stopping him was the thought of maintaining his Jedi composure, "Fine, I give up! She can come with us! But you're watching her." He said pointing at Ben, before turning back around and continuing to the city.

Padme began following as she spoke up in a tone of indignation, "I am not a little kid!"

Qui-Gon refused to respond as he strode forward. Ben walked up beside her, "Comparatively, you are. C'mon lets go." He said before accelerating in approach of Qui-Gon's pace the other three moving to follow, leaving Captain Panaka behind watching with a mix of relief and worry on his face as he watched them walk away.


	8. Angel in the Junkyard

I do not own Star Wars whether it's written by Terry Brooks or George Lucas.

I'm sorry that it took me so long to get back to this, but the military is a busy place, and I enjoy making excuses...wait that came out wrong. Whatever here's another chapter, but don't expect this to mean that I'm back. I've got too much to do and too little time.

X

It was getting close to 1400 planet side as the medley of jedi, handmaiden, droid, and gungan approached the spaceport of Mos Espa. Qui-Gon was constantly vigilant, ensuring that they did not run into trouble, which was easier said than done given the appearance of the crowd they were walking into, full of species that were well known for getting in with the worst of organizations.

Ben began lecturing the young handmaiden, that he was sure was actually the queen in disguise, about the new world around them. "Tatooine is home to Jabba the Hutt, who controls the bulk of the trafficking in illegal goods, piracy, and slavery that generates most of the planet's wealth. Jabba controls the spaceports, and small outlying settlements, most of which are moisture warms, pretty much anywhere with a population recognized by an outlying body. Most of the desert belongs to either the scavenging Jawas, who pick up whatever mechanical parts they find out there and sells it back to the farmers and settlers, or the tribal Tusken Raiders, sand people they're called, who tend to attack anyone who comes too close to their camps. Both are nomadic peoples, the jawas out of necessity to get the best goods and eventually be able to sell them, and the Tuskens out of devotion to their own religion. That's probably the main reason why they are so aggressive, they believe it as blasphemy to live in one place too long and so feel it necessary to destroy the heretics."

Ben kept his voice low as to keep from being overheard, and Padme seemed greatly enthused by the depths of his knowledge. She kept close to both Jedi, taking in her new surroundings very enthusiastically.

"Overall Tatooine is one of the galaxy's safe havens for individuals looking to get lost. Ironic how the hutts seem to gravitate towards such worlds." The older master informed Padme in conclusion of his lecture.

"Individuals such as ourselves." She pointed out, Ben simply smiled at her observation.

They traveled down the space port's main street, Jar Jar's antics keeping a persistent smile on the elder master's face while the younger remained constantly vigilant waiting for attack, Artoo rolled along cheerfully and Padme continued to take in her new surroundings. It was not long before the motley crew was found themselves outside of a moderate sized junk shop on a side street that branched off the end of Main street. The shop seemed to suit Qui-Gon's search well enough.

The walked through the shops entry and were greeted by an excited, pudgy Toydarian. "Hi chubba da nago?" It snapped in a frizzy, guttural voice, demanding their intentions.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian," He advised the other.

The toydarian beamed with delight,"Ah yes! Nubian! We have lots of that." As the toydarian examined each face he glanced at Jar Jar curiously. "What's this?"

"Never mind that." Qui-Gon brushed the question aside, as Ben just watched on in disinterest, "Can you help us or not?"

"Can you pay me or not, that's the question!" The toydarian crossed his arms over his torso as he regarded Qui-Gon with disdain. "What kinda junk you after farmer?"

"My droid has a readout of what I need," the Jedi Master informed with a glance at Artoo.

The toydarian glanced over a shoulder, "Peedunkel! Naba dee unko!"

Ben watched as Anakin raced in from the salvage yard, coming to an uncertain stop in front of them. His clothes were ragged and thick with grime, and he looked like he was a worried about receiving some form of punishment. He flinched as the Toydarian wheeled back and lifted a hand in admonishment.

"What took you so long?"  
"Mel tass cho-pas kee." Anakin responded quickly, his sky blue eyes taking in the newcomers quickly, "I was cleaning out the bin like you-"

"Chut-chut!" The toydarian threw up his hands angrily, "Never mind the bin! Watch the store! I've got some selling to do!"

He flitted back around to face his customers, "So, let me take you out back. You'll soon find what you need." He darted toward the salvage yard, beckoning Qui-Gon eagerly.

Before Qui-Gon could follow, Ben grabbed him and whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "A word of caution. Toydarians have a resistance to mind techniques. I would avoid trying to sway him with one."

"Hopefully, we won't have too." Qui-Gon responded before following the shop owner, Artoo following on his heels. Jar Jar moved to a shelf and picked up some odd-looking bit of metal, intrigued by its shape, wondering what it was. "Don't touch anything." Qui-Gon called back, without turning or looking back. Jar Jar just made a face at him as he put the item back.

Ben took shelter in the shadows of the shop and leaned against the wall as he watched Anakin openly stare at Padme. He hoisted himself up onto an empty spot the counter and began pretending to clean a transmitter cell as he stared at her. Padme gave Anakin an amused smile, and the boy took a deep breath, "Are you an angel?" he asked quietly.

Ben had to place a fist in front of his mouth to disguise a small chuckle, 'smooth move' he thought to himself regarding the boy's compliment. Padme just stared at him "What?"

"An angel." Anakin straightened a bit. "They live on the moons of Iego, I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirates cry like small children."

She gave him a confused look. "I've never heard of angels," she said.

"You must be one of them, " Anakin insisted. "Maybe you just don't konw it."

"you're a funny little boy." The amused smile returned, "How do you know so much?"

Anakin smiled back and shrugged, "I listen to all the traders and pilots who come through here. " He glanced toward the salvage yard. "I'm a pilot you know. Someday, I'm going to fly away from this place."

Ben found himself nodding in agreement with Anakin's statement though none of the other occupants in the shop could see it. Padme wandered to one end of the counter, looked away, then back again, "Have you been here long?"

"Since I was very little-three, I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us to Watto, betting on the pod races. Watto's a lot better master, I think."

She stared at him in shock. "You're a slave?"

He glared at her defiantly, and responded as if insulted, "I'm a person, and my name is Anakin!"

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, looking almost as upset as and embarrassed as Anakin was. "I don't fully understand I guess. This is a strange world to me."

Anakin studied Padme intently for a moment, looking as if he had a million things to talk about, but not enough time to say everything. "You're a strange girl to me." He finally said, as he swung his legs out from the counter, "I guess I already said this, but I'm Anakin Skywalker."

She brushed at her hair, "Padme Naberrie."

Ben watched Jar Jar wander over to a small pit droid, and reach up to push the bulbous nose in curiousity. He knew he should probably stop the gungan, but he also knew that it would amuse the children in front of him. Immediately the droid came to life with its metal limbs swinging into place. The droid began moving forward as Jar Jar went after it with a moan of dismay, trying to grab it in an effort to slow it down, but the droid continued to march through the shope knocking over everything in its path. Ben smiled at Anakin and Padme's laughter, but knew the fun had to be stopped before Anakin got into trouble, so he gripped the small droid with the force, before telekinetically tapping the activator to shut it down and then putting it back where Jar Jar found it. Anakin gasped stunned at the Jedi's feat, while Padme's laughter just became more intense asa she examined the looks on Anakin, and Jar Jar's faces. Ben just winked conspiratorily, at Anakin causing the small boy to break out into a new grin.

Anakin looked back at Padme, and she at him as her laughter died away. The girl reached up to touch her hair self-consciously, but she did not divert her gaze. "I'm going to marry you," the boy said suddenly.

There was a moment of silence, and she began laughing again this time Ben could not contain himself either, the audacity and certainty and bluntness was just too amusing. It seemed all the more amusing to Ben because he knew the boy was right, while Padme probably did not take him seriously, a slave and a queen was hardly a match made in heaven. Jar Jar just rolled his eyes.

"I meant it," he insisted.

"You are an odd one," Padme said, her laughter dying away. "Why do you say that?"

He hesitated. "I guess because it's what I believe..."

Her smile seemed to dazzle him, "Well I'm afraid I can't marry you..." She paused searching for her memory of his name.

"Anakin," Ben supplied far more amused than the queen desired.

"Anakin." She cocked her head. "You're just a little boy."

His gaze was intense as he faced her. "I won't always be," he said quietly.

The two younger beings conversed for a while, Ben watching from the shadows with an amused smile on his face. He did, however, notice Jar Jar wondering to a pile of parts, and quickly moved to remove the Gungan from the site of the potential mess. He got there in the nick of time, to prevent Jar Jar's clumsiness from acting up again.

Not ten seconds later Qui-Gon stormed back through the shop. "You tried to persuade him with the force didn't you." Ben quipped.

Qui-Gon did not seem in the mood, "We're leaving." He announced as he continued straight to the entryway of the shop without a pause in his steps, Artoo trundling along behind him. Jar quickly followed as well, while Padme gave Anakin a warm smile, "I'm glad I met you Anakin." she said turning to follow. Ben just gave Anakin a nod as he made his way after the departing party at his own leisurely pace.

"I'm glad to have met you too." Anakin called after Padme reluctance obvious in his voice.

Qui-Gon led his companions back through the little plaza, toward the main avenue. At a place where two buildings divided to form a shadowed alleyway, the younger Jedi Master moved everyone from view and brought out his comlink from beneath his poncho. Padme and Artoo waited patiently while Ben settled into a light meditation while he leaned against one of the walls of the alley keeping one ear open to Qui-Gon's conversation, but Jar Jar paced the alley like a caged beast keeping an eye on the street beyond.

When Obi-Wan responded to the comlink's pulse, Qui-Gon quickly filled him in on the situation, "Are you sure there isn't anything of value left on board?" he concluded.

There was a pause at the other end. "A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, some Jewelry maybe. Not enough to barter with. Not in the amounts your talking about."

"All right," Qui-Gon responded with a frown, "Another solution will present itself. I'll check back."

"Perhaps one already has." Ben said with a smile. Qui-Gon simply ignored him as he tucked the comlink back into his poncho and signaled to the others. He was moving toward the streets when Jar Jar grabbed his arm.

"Noah gain, sire," the Gungan pleaded. "Da beings hereabouts crazy nuts. We sa be robbed and crunched!"

"Not likely," Qui-Gon replied with a sigh, freeing himself. "We have nothing of value. That's our problem."

They made their way back up the streets, wandering the bazaar in front of them Qui-Gon trying to figure out a way to get the hyperdrive from the toydarian, Padme continued observing her surroundings, Artoo keeping close in case he was needed, Ben waiting patiently for Anakin to get involved, and Jar Jar slowly falling behind as his stomach began getting the best of him. It did not take, but a few minutes before the party realized that they had lost the Gungan, and began doubling back in search of him. Judging by the gathering crowd it was clear they were a bit too late.

By the time they arrived back at the scene they found the crowd dispersing as Anakin was helping Jar Jar up off the ground. "Hi!" Anakin greeted cheerfully, happy to see Padme again so soon. "Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug named Sebulba."

"Nossir, nossir!" The chagrined Gungan insisted, brushing off dust and sand. "Mesa hate crunchen. Tis da last thing mesa wants!"

Qui-Gon gave Jar Jar a careful once-over, glanced around at the crowd, and took the Gungan by the arm. "Nevertheless, the boy saved you from a beating. You have a penchant for finding trouble, Jar Jar." He gave Anakin a short nod. "Thank you, my young friend."

Padme gave Anakin a warm smile as well, and the boy felt himself blushing with pride.

"Me doen nutten!" Jar Jar insisted still trying to defend himself, hands gesturing for emphasis.

"You were afraid," the boy told him, looking up at the longbilled face solemnly. "Fear attracts the fearful. Sebulba was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you." He cocked his head at the Gungan. "You can help yourself by being less afraid."

"And that works for you?" Padme asked skeptically, giving him a wry look.

Anakin smiled and shrugged. "Well...up to a point."

"I hope you remember that grain of wisdom," Ben said a small chuckle in his voice. "I have a strong feeling that it will be a very important proverb for you in this life."

Anakin smiled at the older master as he began trying to persuade Qui-Gon to follow him a short distance down the street to a fruit stand. A weathered old lady, gray-haired and stooped, her simple clothing patched and worn, rose from a stool to greet them on their approach.

"How are you feeling today, Jira?" Anakin asked her, giving her a quick hug.

The old lady smiled. "The heat's never been kind to me, you know, Annie."

"Guess what?" the boy replied quickly, beaming. "I've found that cooling unit I've been searching for. It's pretty beat up, but I'll have it fixed up for you in no time, I promise. That should help."

Jira reached out to brush his pink cheek with her wrinkled hand, her smile broadening. "You're a fine boy, Annie."

Anakin shrugged off the compliment and began scanning the fruit display. "I'll take five pallies, Jira." He glanced at Padme eagerly. "You'll like these."

He reached into his pocket for his truguts, but when he brought them out to pay Jira, he dropped one. Qui-Gon bent to retrieve it. As he did, his poncho opened just far enough for the boy to catch sight of something that made his eyes light up.

As he took the coin from Qui-Gon he noticed that he only had three, and his face became disappointed, not only did he not have enough for himself but he would not be able to get one of his new friends one. "Aw, I thought I had more." He mumbled to himself in disappointment.

"Nonsense," Ben told the boy as he fumbled around in his pouch for a moment, "Will this make up the difference for the other two trugats miss?" He asked pulling out a small crystal.

"I think that will work fine." Jira responded, while Qui-Gon and Padme each gave the older master a look. The old woman took the crystal and truguts and gave each of them a pallie.

"What was that?" Qui-Gon inquired sharply to his colleague.

"Just a crystal I picked up from one of the crystal formations in the outskirts the last time I was on Tatooine, they grow all over out there and offer a good power source, but between the Tuskens and the desert's natural defences few people are keen to find them. I assure you I do not have enough of those crystals on my person to purchase a hyperdrive unit." Ben said silencing Qui-Gon's questions.

Jira began rubbing her arms with her gnarled hands. "Gracious, my bones are aching. There's a storm coming, Annie. You'd better get home quick."

Anakin glanced at the sky as the winds began to pick up, then he looked back at Qui-Gon, "Do you have shelter?" he asked.

The younger master nodded, "We'll head back to our ship. Thank you again my young friend-"

Before he could finish Ben interrupted him, "I'm afraid Master Jinn that we would not be able to make it back to the ship in time. The outskirts are much too far for the ferocity of a sand storm."

"The outskirts?! There's no way you could make it there in time. Come with me. You can wait it out at my home. It's not far. My mom won't mind. Hurry!"

Anakin shouted goodbye to Jira and led his newly adopted charges down the street in a rush.


End file.
